cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Cheesecake Cookie/LINE
Cheesecake Cookie is an S-grade cookie released on Sept 30, 2014. This cookie has a special effect that triggers a coin firework party lasting a set amount of time after obtaining a certain number of Invitation Jellies. The coin firework will destroy obstacles in front of the cookie and replacing them with coins. Cheesecake Cookie is also the fourth Power+ cookie, with the effect of summoning a coin firework party during the game, the same effect as when the cookie obtains Invitation Jellies (even when Cheesecake Cookie is not played). The Power+ effect is more likely to appear after the cookie hit an obstacle, similar to other Power+ effects. Cheesecake Cookie had a lower Blast Speed than other Cookies in the older season. As of Season 4, Cheesecake Cookie now has an identical Blast Speed as other Cookies and her Skill Effect is prolonged compared to the previous season. Also, her Combo Bonus has increased from 5% to 10%. However, the Power+ effect has been significantly reduced compared to her original skill effect when equipping the cookie. Skill Coin Firework Party triggered when 16-23 invitation Jellies are obtained. Power+: Summons Coin Firework Parties during the game during a set period of time. (Longer Parties with upgrades) Description This is a flavorful Cookie made out of an entire cheesecake. Since she never had problems with money while growing up, she likes to throw luxurious parties and set off Coin Fireworks for her friends. She is as rich in flavor as the Buttercream Choco Cookie and likes to stay stylish as she casually jogs along. It's hard to resist the temptation to devour this deliciously decadent Cookie. Strategy Each "firework" contains 10 silver coins and 1 golden coin, generating 20 coins. More upgrades will make less Invitation Jellies required and longer coin firework party effect time, giving more coins to the player. Invitation Jellies can be found flying around in the game, cannot be attracted by Magnetic Aura and may pass through any obstacles (similar to Devil Cookie's Spirit Jellies), although Cheeseberry can collect them. Each Invitation Jelly will give 8,500 points. Statistics Each upgrades will decrease the amount of Invitation Jellies to trigger her ability. Loading Messages *Haven't you seen my yellow cat? *Let's party together! *There's no cookie that can resist my charm. * I'm always up for a good party. * Where did my lovely cat go? * Wouldn't be a party without fireworks, would it? * Wanna party? Just follow my lead. * A little party never hurt no cookie. Updates *December 18, 2014 **Cookie now has Faster Blast Speed. **Cookie ability runs longer. **Reduced ability time on Power+ Effect. Trivia *Every time the Coin Firework Party is triggered, Cheesecake Cookie will be invincible for a short amount of time at the start and at the end of the Firework. It does not apply for Power+ ability though. *Before the New World Update, this cookie has lower running speed and have shorter length in her ability. This is initially to cap the amount of coins gained for the player. **Despite the buff in the New World update, the Power+ ability is significantly reduced. * While the firework party is going on, any additional Invitation Jellies you collect will not count towards the next party nor extend the current party. However, when the meter empties, they will count again even if the current fireworks party is still going on. * She is the fourth Cookie to have a Power+. The first was Special Force Cookie. * It is possible to have two firework parties up at the same time: triggering the ability running as Cheesecake Cookie and Cheesecake Cookie's Power+. This can generate a lot of coins in a short amount of time, but can only happen once a run and is rare. * Cheesecake Cookie was the second Cookie in the game that requires you to collect a certain amount of specific jellies to trigger its ability. The first was Devil Cookie. * In the Kakao version and various Korean Cookie Run sources, Cheesecake Cookie is mentioned to be a daughter of Buttercream Choco Cookie. However, this connection wasn't highly pointed out in the LINE version. * During the Halloween Party 2014 and 2015, Cheesecake Cookie was dressed up as Glinda from the musical Wicked. Audio Gallery Jumping Sliding Power+ passive